The present invention relates generally to a digital assistant and spoken genome, and more specifically to a context sensitive adaptive digital assistant for personalized interaction and spoken genome for characterization and analysis of human voice.
Personal digital assistants, including digital assistants associated with smart devices, are increasingly becoming integrated into the daily lives of the general population. Such personal digital assistants can readily facilitate looking up information, scheduling appointments, setting task lists, and the like through vocal requests by the user. Conventional personal digital assistants, although increasingly popular with smart device users, lack personalization. In addition, although people can enjoy music and the sound their own voice, they may yet resort to silent texting and internet posting for communication. Qualification of sound and voice characteristics could aid not only the consumer, but also the provider of consumer content.